spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Neil Ross
Neil Ross is an English-born voice actor that resides in the United States and works in Los Angeles. He is best known for his roles as Dusty and Shipwreck in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero and Bonecrusher, Hook, Springer and Slag in Transformers. Biography Early life Neil Ross was born on December 31, 1944 in London, England and was subsequently raised in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. His family moved to Long beach, California when he was 12 years old. When they moved to San Diego, a young Ross started listening to the KFWB radio station, and became obsessed with becoming a disc-jockey. Career He started working in radio when he finished school. His first station was KMUR in Salt Lake City, Utah. Following this, he moved on to KORL, KGBQ in San Diego in 1969. He stayed in California, working on KYA San Francisco and KMPC Los Angeles. He made his last broadcast in 1985. He began his voice-over work in 1978 when he moved to Los Angeles. His first role was as a salesman in an episode of Richie Rich for Hanna-Barbera. Ross has voiced radio and television commercials for companies including Wal-Mart, AT&T, Volkswagen, Coca-Cola, Mattel, Goodyear, Disney, Hoover, Anheuser-Busch, Southwest Airlines, and Kelloggs, and has done promos for CBS, NBC, ABC, TBS and Fox Kids, using an American accent in all performances. From 1989 - 1990, he was the announcer for Signal Researche's (later Signal/ABC Research, as a result of a merger between Signal Research and the ABC Television Network) Game Player's Gametape VHS series, which was a home video counterpart of the defunct magazine publication of the same name. Personal life Neil Ross lives in Los Angeles with his wife and daughter. Roles 86978978.jpg| Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) 86978967987.PNG| Green Goblin (Spider-Carnage universe) Credits Actor Norman Osborn *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *Shriek of the Vulture *The Final Nightmare *The Ultimate Slayer Green Goblin & Norman Osborn *Enter the Green Goblin *Goblin War! *Turning Point Green Goblin (Spider-Carnage universe) Trivia *Neil Ross previously voiced Norman Osborn in the 1981 Spider-Man cartoon and in Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends. However, in both shows Green Goblin was voiced by Dennis Marks. *Neil Ross revealed in an interview that voice director, Tony Pastor would make him go louder and louder with his Green Goblin voice, so much so that Ross would give himself a headache. *On the Spider-Man: The Animated Series Podcast, Neil Ross revealed that when he would do his Green Goblin voice at comic conventions, security would walk over to his table and ask him if everything was okay. *Neil Ross also revealed on the Spider-Man: The Animated Series Podcast that he had auditioned for the role of Hobgoblin. *Neil Ross attended Roscoe Lee Browne's funeral and listened to Laurence Fishburn, who was a good friend of Browne's, share memories of his time with Roscoe Lee Browne. *Neil Ross revealed in an interview that after the first Spider-Man movie came out people would come to him and ask if he thought Willem Dafoe ripped-off his Green Goblin. Category:Cast Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man (1981) actors in Spider-Man: TAS Category:Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends actors in Spider-Man: TAS Category:Batman: TAS actors in Spider-Man: TAS